


I Missed Him

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Eventual tyrus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post 3x13, background ambi, muffy fic, slight angst, some swearing sryyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: When Marty first asked Buffy out, she had rejected him. But now that he's back, Buffy can't help but wonder why she even pushed him away. Too bad he has a girlfriend now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Buffy’s POV**

I wake up and groan at my alarm clock. 6 AM is way too early for any middle schooler to actually be able to learn anything, but duty calls. I grab my phone and see three notifications.

1:07 AM  
Andi🎨😜  
that algebra hw KILLED me, and now i'm just watching random vids on youtube

if i look ded in school today you can guess why

5:30 AM  
MartyFromTheParty™️

Hey! I need to talk 2 u in 2day. Meet up before school?

I rolled back over and smiled. Marty. A guy who I became friends with, became a virtual couple with, was told that he liked me, friend-broke-up with him, reconnected with, and am now friends again with. And he has a girlfriend.

The smile slips from my face as I remember everything he told me about her. Her name is Emily. She has red hair, pale skin, and tons of freckles. She goes to Eirdu Middle, just a town over. She likes to sing and play the piano, but also swims. They met when Marty went to their talent show with his friends, and she performed. They’ve been together for about two months. She is beautiful and smart and the opposite of me.

I sometimes wonder what Marty’s taste in girls even is, since he had liked two completely different people. I mean, it makes no sense. We look different, we play different sports and do different activities. She sounds like a sweeter girl than I’ll ever be.

He showed me some pictures of them together; at a county fair, in front of a movie poster, kissing in front of a sunset. And sometimes I wish that I was in those pictures instead of her. But it’s too late. I missed my chance.

**Marty’s POV**

I walk into school, scanning the crowded halls for Buffy. I need to talk to her as soon as possible before I see anyone else and the words fall out of me. I recount last night when Emily and I were hanging out, and something big happened.

_I turn to look at Emily and see that she is intently focused on Set It Up, her movie of choice for tonight. It’s a typical Netflix rom-com, and I couldn’t be more bored. I would so much rather be shooting hoops, or watching the NFL, or racing Buffy… No. I had a perfect girlfriend by my side. She was sweet, and cute, and… not Buffy. Not the girl I had spent months trying to get over, believing that Emily would help. But she hasn’t, and I can’t help but want to be with Buffy everytime that I kiss Emily, or hold her hand._

_She looks over at me with a giggle. “This is so cute, don’t you think?” Then, she notices my expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks worriedly._

_I can’t do this. I can’t pretend to like her when I’m in like with someone else._

_“Em, we need to talk.”_

_She looks at me, and looks, disappointed, almost._

_“You’re breaking up with me,” I nod “Because you still like Buffy and you don’t want to hurt me.”_

_I look at her in surprise, wondering how she figured it out so quickly. She lets out a little laugh, but I can see the tears pooling in her eyes._

_“I’m really sorry Em. I didn’t mean to do this.”_

_She wipes her eyes and gives me a sad smile._

_“I know Marty. You’re a great guy. But we just aren’t meant to be. You and Buffy, that’s meant to be.”_

_I scooch over to her and give her a hug. She returns it and smiles at me._

_“We can still be friends?” I ask. This is going a lot better than I thought it would._

_“Of course,” she replies with a smile. She gathers up her stuff, and I stand up along with her. We walk to the door, and she shoots me one last smile. And, a piece of advice._

_“Don’t run away this time.”_

_And then, she’s gone_

I need to find Buffy.

**Buffy’s POV**

I walk into school early so I can find Marty, and say a quick hi to Grant. He’s a center on the boy’s team, and we’ve been chatting in between classes sometimes. He distracts me from my feelings about Marty and is one of the goofiest guys I know. Plus, he calls me “The Slayer”. What’s not to like?

I finally spot him, chatting with TJ and Cyrus, who finally made up after costume day 2 weeks ago. They weren't talking for a bit, but no one could stand it, so we finally just locked them in a classroom during lunch, and wouldn’t let them leave until they had resolved their issues. It worked, and now you couldn’t see one without the other. Even though Cyrus kept repeating that they were “just friends”, Andi, Amber, Jonah, Marty and I all had a running bet to see when they would get together. Hopefully soon, because I put in $20 for the day before spring break.

Grant spots me coming down the hall, and grins so large I’m surprised they can’t see it from space.

“Slayerrrrrrrr, what’s up!” he calls, giving me a high five. I shake my head and smile at him, then say a quick hi to TJ and Cyrus. Cyrus whispers something to TJ, gives me a conspiratorial look, and then grabs his hand and pulls him away, yelling a see you at lunch over his shoulder. I smile at them, and turn back towards Grant. “So, Slayer, what are you doing Friday after the guy’s game? You’re coming, right?” Grant asks me.

“Of course! And nothing yet, why?” I respond

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new Avengers movie that just came out. It looks really good, and I’ve been wanting to see it.” Grant shifts from side to side awkwardly, and I realize, he’s asking me out. Grant is funny, and a cute dumbass, but I don't like him like that. But..., I don’t want to ruin things with him like I did with Marty...ugh why do boys have to be so confusing?! I think it over, and finally come up with a safe option.

“Yeah totally! Maybe we can invite TJ and Cyrus too, I know Cyrus really wants to see it and we can all go together after the game.”

I hope to god that that works

“Yeah, totally! I’ve got 2nd period with TJ, I’ll ask him then.”

Perfect

Grant shoots me a smile, and says “Gotta head to class, let's figure out the deets later .” He turns and walks off. I don’t know what to feel. Friday is going to be interesting, that’s for sure. I turn to go to class and bump right into Marty, who looks like shit.

“Hey, are you ok?” I ask concernedly.

He shoots me a small, but clearly fake smile, and responds sarcastically “Never better.”

Okay, now I’m annoyed. “Jeez, what’s your problem.”

“Nothing okay. NOTHING. Just leave me alone.”

And he shrugs past me and is gone. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy tries to decipher the situation with her friends, while Marty has a run-in with Grant

**Marty’s POV**

  
I decide to go to my locker before going to Buffy’s, just so that I won’t look like a total creeper waiting around for her to show. I get to my locker and grab my books, then spot TJ and Cyrus laughing and coming down the hall. I put in $20 for them to get together the day after costume day after Buffy updated me on their situation, but before the whole Kira thing happened, so now I’m just rooting for them in general. They’re laughing and whispering about something, and I wish more than ever I could do that with Buffy.

“Hey, Marty!” Cyrus calls when he sees me. TJ and him cross the hall, and Cyrus trips over his own feet trying to reach my locker. I laugh, and TJ steadies him while shooting me a look. Definitely OTP.

“Hey, dude! Quick question, have you seen Buffy?”

“Yeah, she’s just down the hall” TJ points. “But she’s talking to Grant right now so you might want to wait until lunch.”

I frown. Grant? That guy on the basketball team? Why would Buffy be talking to him? And why would Cyrus and TJ be giggling like that? Did Grant….no. He couldn't have asked her out. No.

“I really need to talk to her, so I’ll see you guys later.” I brush past them and ignore their confused looks. I rush to the end of the hall and see Grant and Buffy standing pretty close to each other. I overhear a snippet of conversation, and my stomach turns to lead.

“Gotta head to class, let's figure out the deets later.”

Did Grant ask Buffy out? He must have, they both look pretty happy for two people just talking about basketball. Buffy turns around, and we lock eyes.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asks, with a look on her face I can’t decipher.

I give her the most sarcastic smile and comment duo I can think of. “Never better.” And yes I know I’m sounding like a dick, I know that she doesn’t have a crush on me, but it still hurts.

Her smile quickly fades and turns to a frown. “Jeez, what’s your problem,” she asks, sounding both pissed and worried. I can’t deal with this now.

“Nothing okay. NOTHING. Just leave me alone.”

I turn on my heel and walk off, aware that I was just being an asshole, aware that I’m going to be late for math, and aware that this crush is going to destroy everything one day.

**Buffy’s POV**

I look on in confusion as Marty stalks off. What just happened? He said he had to talk to me before school, is that why he looked so upset?

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I almost don’t hear the bell ring, and am forced to sprint to math class. Ms. Haverford gives me a look, but I’m not paying attention. This whole morning has been so confusing. I need to talk to Andi and Cyrus about this.

The rest of the morning feels like an eternity, and I finally reach lunch. I bang down my tray, and declare to Andi, Cyrus, and Jonah: “Boys are so confusing.”

Andi doesn’t even look up from her bracelet she’s making and comments: “Be a lesbian.”

I roll my eyes at her, and Amber walks over with a smile. “Yeah, it’s a lot easier.”

She plops down next to Andi and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. I roll my eyes at them.

“Or bi. Or pan.” Andi continues. “The possibilities are endless, much like my love for Amber.” Amber laughs, and Andi gives her a smile. Andi and Amber are perfect for each other, and look so cute together. I guess that’s how Marty used to look at us… Marty!

“Ok, seriously though, guys are being so confusing today.”

“What happened?” Cyrus asks worriedly. “Is it because of Grant?”

Andi and Amber’s mouths drop open, and Jonah looks at Cyrus confusedly.

“Grant? That guy on your old team? What happened with him? OMG, did he finally ask you out?” Andi rattles off questions so quick that I almost miss the last one, but when I register it, I look at her in shock.

“ _Finally_ ask me out???” I question. “What are you guys not telling me?”

Andi twirls her pasta and gives me a look. “Oh please, anyone can see that he likes you!”

“Yeah” Amber chimes in. “It’s totally obvious.”

I groan.

“Well yeah, he did. Sort of. Cyrus, you and TJ are coming with us to see the new Avengers movie on Friday after the game.”

Cyrus looks at me in shock.

“What???? Why would we do that?”

Now it’s everyone else at the table’s turn to laugh.

“Cyrus, honey, I’m gonna spell it out for you.” Amber takes Cyrus’s hand and gives him a soft smile. “My brother and you are perfect for each other! I’m honestly surprised you two haven’t gotten together already. You both like guys, you both spend an absurd amount of time together, and you guys look soooo cute together. This movie is the perfect time to finally get together!”

Cyrus blushes, and out of the corner of my eye, I see TJ walking towards us.

“Speak of the devil” I mutter, and TJ flops down next to Cyrus. He gives him a big smile, and we all shoot looks at Cyrus. He blushes and turns to TJ.

“Hey, are we going to a movie after the game on Friday with Buffy and Grant?”

“Oh yeah, you cool with that? Grant asked me during English, and it sounds really fun. But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

A small smile creeps onto Cyrus’s face, at TJ’s worried expression, and he shakes his head.

“No, it sounds like fun.”

TJ breaks out into a grin. “Niceberg!” We all groan, and he lets out a laugh.

“Hey Buffy, where’s Marty?” Jonah asks me. Everyone starts looking around the cafeteria, and I shrug.

“I dunno, but he was acting really weird this morning. He texted me really early this morning saying he needed to talk to me, but then I saw him before class and he looked and sounded super mad about something. I have no idea what’s going on with him.”

A look of realization crosses Cyrus’s face, and he turns to me in shock.

“Wait, was this after you talked to Grant? When he asked you to the movie?”

“Yeah, but what does that matter.”

“Maybe he’s jealous!”

I scoff. “Cyrus, he has a girlfriend. Why would he be jealous?”

Jonah props himself up on his elbows. “Well, maybe he still has feelings for you. He never told you that he stopped. He just said he had a girlfriend.”

I cut in “Yeah, which probably means he’s over me!”

Jonah ignores me, and continues “So, maybe he overheard your conversation and got jealous!”

Everyone nods along to that, while I look at them bewildered. “That’s crazy.”

I open up my lunch box, and everyone seems to drop the subject. Finally.

**Marty’s POV**

I decide to avoid sitting with my friends today, mostly because I don’t want to hear Buffy, TJ, and Cyrus talk about their double date with Grant on Friday. Instead, I detour to the library, and sit at an isolated desk, put in my headphones, and pull out my computer.

I try to take my mind off of the whole Buffy-Grant thing with some Spotify and Cool Math Games (Papa’s Freezeria is the best, fight me), but it isn’t working. All of my favorite songs are just reminding me of Buffy, which reminds me of Grant, which makes me so mad. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see him. Grant. Fuck.

He notices me and walks over. Fuck Fuck Fuuuuuuck. I turn up Panic!, and pretend not to see him. He taps my shoulder, and I internally groan.

“Hey dude!” he exclaims, prompting a Shhhhhh from the librarian. He shrugs, pulls up a chair, and plops down next to me. Well shit. I take out my earbud, and plaster on a smile.

“Hey man. Wassup?”

Grant shrugs. “Well, I was just looking for this cool book for English class. It’s called Voices of the Depths, have you heard of it?”

I give a quick shake of my head, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. But, he doesn’t seem to get that I don’t want to talk and continues to ramble on about this English project. I feign interest, while simultaneously turning up my music so that I can drown out him, and my thoughts. Finally, he seems to finish and gives me a grin.

“Hey, don’t you usually eat with Buffy and TJ and all them?”

Fuuuuuuck. I try to come up with an excuse for why I’m not eating with them today. A thousand terrible excuses run through my head. I have a ton of homework, I didn’t feel like being a fifth wheel again at our table, I’m hopelessly crushing on the girl you asked out earlier today... but I must’ve taken too long because Grant gives me a concerned look.

“It’s ok dude, I was just confused.” He gives me a small smile, and wave. “Bye man, see you at practice.”

I bury my head in my hands. Even though I hate him right now, Grant is one of the nicest people in school. Practice later is going to be so weird today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did it! I was trying to finish chapter 3 before i posted, but i have writers block so... Hope you guys like it! Leave comments+kudos pls, they make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GrantxBuffy and Tyrus date!

**Buffy’s POV**

 

Before I know it, Friday arrived. Andi Cyrus and I had been texting non-stop about my sort-of-date with Grant all week. Well, more accurately like Andi had been squealing about how Grant and I would make SUCH a cute couple, Cyrus had been asking whether or not him and TJ going with us meant they were going on a date, and I had been responding with one-word answers to their ridiculous questions. Marty had still been acting weirdly and avoiding us the whole week. I had texted him a bunch, but he just left me on read. By Thursday, I had decided that if he didn’t want to talk to me, I didn’t want to talk to him.

 

Andi, Cyrus, Jonah, Amber, and I were all sitting in the bleachers at the big game on Friday, cheering our lungs out for TJ, Grant, and Marty (even though he was still ignoring us). They were up 24-16, and Grant was playing super well. He kept shooting me smiles and thumbs-up, and I returned them, with Andi smirking at me. _I don’t have a crush on him!_ I wanted to scream. _We are just friends! I like MARTY!_ But that would open up a whole new set of problems, and I didn’t want even more teasing to occur.

 

Suddenly, the buzzer blared, and we all lept up cheering. The team all gathered together is a giant hug pit, and Cyrus ran down to TJ, who immediately broke away from the team to hug Cyrus.

“And they seriously aren’t dating?” Andi asked Amber with a laugh

 

“I can’t believe it myself. After the big DOUBLE DATE tonight, I’ll grill him.” With that, Andi and Amber turned to me with sly smiles.

 

“Go, get your guy! And tell us how it goes!” Andi called and Amber dragged her away to the snack stand. I took a deep breath. It would be fine. I could do this. It was just four friends hanging out, with two that have crushes on each other and one who probably has a crush on the other. Again, not a date. I took a deep breath and steadied my resolve. It was all going to be fine.

 

I walked down to the court and tapped Grant on the shoulder. He turned around, and I flashed him a smile. “Nice game!”

 

He gave me a giant grin and pulled me into a hug. “Thanks, Slayer! Couldn’t have done it without your support.”

 

I gave myself a small smile. Even if I didn’t like him, it was nice to be appreciated. We finally pulled out of the hug and walked over to TJ and Cyrus, who were practically glued at the hip talking to some other guys on the team. Grant nudged me and pointed to them.

 

“Are they dating yet?” He asked in confusion.

 

“Nope” Grant and I looked at each other, and I shrugged. “I know, I don’t understand it either.”

 

We gave them a little wave, and they walked over to us. “Well, TJ and I have to get changed, but we’ll meet you at the circle in like 10 minutes,” Grant said and slapped TJ on the back.

  
“We’ll be waiting,” Cyrus said, (almost flirtily?) to TJ. TJ turned beet red, and Cyrus’s face mirrored his. I laughed and dragged Cyrus away. “Don’t take too long!” I called over my shoulder. I pulled Cyrus to the benches and gave him a smirk. He looked at me in confusion. I laughed. “We’ll be waiting?!” I laughed. Cyrus blushed.

 

“Too obvious?” He asked nervously.

 

“Perfect. Maybe by the end of tonight, you guys will be, gasp, ACTUALLY DATING.” Cyrus turned beet red.

“You think it could happen?”

 

“Well, you’re gay, he’s gay, he likes you, you like him, and you’re technically going out on a date tonight, so yeah, I think there’s a pretty high probability of that happening.”

 

Cyrus suddenly gave a sneaky smile. “So this IS A DATE! Which means that you and Grant are going on a date, and he likes you, and you’re both straight, so maybe you two could be dating too!”

 

“Hate to burst your bubble Cyrus, but I don’t even have a crush on Grant. I like someone else.”

 

“Wait, WHAT?! Who?” Cyrus asked, almost shouting. I opened my mouth to respond “None of your business”, but luckily TJ and Grant walked out to the circle, now both in jeans and t-shirts.

 

“Ready to go?” Grant asked us.

 

I jumped up from the bench. “Yep, is your mom here?”

 

We all walked out to the circle, and Grant steered us towards his mom’s car. We all hopped in, and she drove us to the theatre. Grant was telling her about the game, TJ and Cyrus were lost in their little world, and I just leaned back and played some Bitlife. We finally arrived at the theatre and got out of the car. Grant’s mom drove away from the curb, and we all walked into the theatre.

 

We scanned the lobby for a buying booth and finally found one. Grant clicked the time, and the movie, and luckily there were fours seats right next to each other available. He bought them, and I moved to grab my wallet so I could pay him back. But, he noticed, and put up a hand.

“Don’t worry, Buffy. I got you.” I blushed, and Grant turned to TJ and Cyrus “But you two bastards better pay up!” TJ got out his wallet and handed over enough money for both his and Cyrus’s ticket.

 

“Teej...” Cyrus blushed. “I can get my ticket.”

 

“Don’t worry Underdog, I got it. Besides, you paid for baby taters yesterday, so it’s my turn.”

 

I turned to Cyrus in surprise. Had he and TJ gone to The Spoon just the two of them? This was the first I was hearing of this. I looked at Cyrus pointedly, and he just shrugged. “It was a low-key thing.” He whispered to me as we walked into the theatre. “We were just doing some homework while you were at practice and Andi was at SCA.”

 

I just gave him a look, and we all got into the snack line. I got some popcorn and kit kat minis and gave Grant $10. “For the ticket.” I said, not wanting this to seem like a date like the whole “a guy pays for the girl thing”. He at first refused, but I insisted. I was NOT going to be in debt to him. He finally grudgingly accepted the cash and got himself a popcorn and some sour patch kids.

TJ and Cyrus stepped up to the counter and split the cost of a large popcorn, peanut m&m’s, and a large sprite. With two straws. HOW ON EARTH ARE THEY NOT DATING.

 

We all walk into the theatre and take our seats. The movie is one I’ve been dying to see, and I try hard to focus on it, but keep hearing whispers from TJ and Cyrus. Finally, I can’t take it anymore. I whisper to Grant to fill me in on what happens, grab Cyrus and TJ’s hands, and dragged them out of the theatre as silently as possible.

 

We make it into the lobby, and they both staring angrily.

 

“What the hell Buffy!” Cyrus cries. “We were trying to watch the movie!”

 

I ignore him and finally do something I have wanted to do for the past two weeks. “Ok guys, here’s the deal. You” I point at TJ “like you” I point at Cyrus “and vice versa. So can you two just get together already and let Grant and I enjoy the movie?!” Cyrus and TJ just stare at me, and then look at each other. I give a huff, and walk back inside, leaving the two of them in stunned silence.

 

I walk back to my seat and plop back down. Grant looks at me concernedly. “Where’s TJ and Cyrus?”

 

I fidget in my seat and shoot him a meek smile. “I may have just basically forced them to be a couple…” Grant looks at me, wide-eyed. I get nervous for a second, but then he laughs and shakes his head.

 

“Well, someone had to do it.” he chuckles.

 

“Let’s just watch the movie.” I laugh. And so we settle back into our seats.

 

After about 5 minutes, TJ and Cyrus walk back in, both blushing, and HOLDING HANDS. YES. I give them a grin, and Cyrus smiles at me. “So..Tyrus?” I ask quietly.

 

Cyrus beams. “Yeah. Tyrus.”

 

And I forget all about Grant or Marty or anyone else because I’m so happy for my best friend that I don’t even notice I’m holding Grant’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for 2 hours so DoN't CoMe At Me FoR bEiNg LaTe Ok!But yeah I banged this one out and i think its shorter than the previous ones bc Marty doesn't have a perspective in this one, but the next one is going to be all him, then the fifth will be split again.
> 
> Hope u guys like it!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first chaptered fic and im a little nervous but im going for it! I know I've teased this for a while, but really wanted to plan out the stoyline so it all makes sense. then tonight i said "fuck it" and decided to post it! So I hope you guys like it, and i will try to update whenever i can!
> 
> follow me on tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
